Galahad
Knowing no fear or doubt, sturdy as Harunian steel, Galahad moves only forward. His confidence in himself and his allies has kept the great warrior strong for many years. Skills White: Iron Skies Galahad brings down swords of justice on the enemies' heads. Depends on Physical Attack. Green: Unstoppable Charge Dashes forward, removing control effects and dealing damage to enemies nearby. Depends on Physical Attack. Blue: Retaliation Performs a special move, striking the enemy with the lowest health. Violet: Harun's Pride The Iron Skies skill now deals an extra X damage. Depends on Physical Attack. Promotion Items required to promote Lore "Look mom, I'm a knight!" – little Galahad shouted swinging his wooden sword, – “C'mon, Mom, I'm really brave!”. Mother, tired from a long work day just smiled looking at her growing son. It's not easy raising a child alone, especially when the levies are becoming higher reducing the already meager wages of ordinary peasants. The years passed, mother was getting old and Galahad, all grown-up, replaced her in the field. But even after all the work under the burning sun, the young man never stopped training with a sword, now with the iron one. Swing, chop, block! Sweat fills the young man's eyes, hands do not obey. Another strike! Loreen, Galahad's mother, was watching her son and waving from the porch, telling him that he doesn't need all that training and should rest. But her eyes were shining with an infinite love, hiding some long-standing mystery. Once, in the middle of the day, Galahad heard someone screaming nearby. He dropped his hoe, grabbed the sword and rushed to the noise. A large group of heavily armed raiders surrounded a respected old man. Nevertheless, he was holding up. A sword was directed at the throat of one of the bandits, showing that the man didn't want to give up that easily. Taking advantage of the moment, Galahad rushed onto enemies and made them run away. Since then the young man has become a faithful helper of Sir Raymond – that was the name of the man Galahad saved. All his life the famous knight has been serving his country and had no wife or children. Raymond and Loreen developed a strange relationship, these people seemed like they had known each other for years. The knight and his young protégé cleansed forests from the bandits and rescued people regardless of their ranks and titles. It seemed like everything was going in the right direction. But happiness didn't last long. Some people envious to get his inheritance weren't OK with the lonely aristocrat's new friends. And when Galahad and Sir Raymond went on a hunt, one of the bribed servants fired at the young man. The knight turned his horse, pushed Galahad away and was wounded in the shoulder. The arrow was poisoned, and after a few agonizing days, Raymond died. But before his last breath, he gave Galahad a thick envelope. It had inheritance papers inside, a note on the passing of the title and a letter in which Raymond shared that Loreen, Galahad;s mother, was his beloved whom he had to leave when he was sent to the war. And the young man was in fact his son. Hearing this story, Sir Galahad swore an oath worthy of his parent. “I'm a knight!” – he exclaimed, waving his sword made of the legendary Kharunian steel, – “I will hold to the father's title and will always serve for the good of Dominion!” Category:Heroes Category:Tanks (Heroes)